


in the light

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Hospitals, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mentions of blood and injuries, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: based off of these two prompts183. “Promise you’ll come back to me. Swear it!”198. “Dying is a lot more painful than I thought it would be.”





	in the light

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry in advance for this. I know it's short but I wanted to share it with everyone who doesn't have Tumblr! Kudos and comments make me a very happy woman! <3
> 
> come say hi on Tumblr @reddies-spaghetti

All Eddie could hear was sirens. The loud echoing sounds of the emergency services swarmed his eardrums and no matter how hard he pressed over his ears, it wouldn’t drown the sound out. If anything, it only made them grow louder.

His eyes flitted across the scene before him. Two cars were smashed together, the scene surrounded by yellow police tape. In the distance, over the noise of the wailing sirens, Eddie could hear a voice screaming. It sounded familiar, it sounded too familiar.

As he stepped closer, the voice became clearer. He did know that voice. It was the voice that belonged to his boyfriend, Richie. A frown made its way onto Eddie’s face as he kept creeping forward, a part of his surprised that no-one had attempted to stop him yet. After all, he was at the scene of an accident.

Why was Richie at the scene of an accident? And why was he screaming?

Fear built up in Eddie’s chest as he stepped around a paramedic, eyes taking in the scene from a better perspective. That was when he recognised the car, upside down and completely mangled. It was his car, a car that he had inherited from his father when he turned seventeen. He remembered that day as though it were yesterday, he remembered his father taking him out and learning him how to drive. Eddie loved that car, and to see it in such a state was disturbing and terrifying.

Because why was Richie driving his car? Richie had his own car, and Eddie would never have let him drive his baby. Not in a million years.

Richie’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and Eddie shot his head up, his eyes finally landing on his boyfriend. He had his back to him, hunched over something Eddie couldn’t see. His body was trembling with sobs as he screamed for help. Paramedics were already swarming him, all around and blocking off Eddie’s view.

What had happened? Why was Richie so upset?

Was it one of their friends?

Just as Eddie took a few more steps forward, Richie started speaking, or sobbing if he was to be more accurate and his words struck Eddie right to the bone.

“You can’t die! You can’t! I love you!” Richie was shaking what Eddie could now make out as a body, in his arms. “Eds! Eds promise me you’ll come back! Promise me you won’t die! Swear to me you’ll hold on!”

Eddie was now close enough to see exactly who Richie was sobbing to, yet the name that left his lips didn’t leave much to the imagination.

He was staring at himself, yet this version of him was pale white and soaked in blood. The longer he stared, the more he remembered. The car barreling through a red light and slamming into the car head on. The pain in his stomach as he felt as he was thrown through the front windscreen and onto the gravel. The feeling of his skull cracking as it hit the concrete and then nothing but darkness.

Yet here he stood, a mere few feet away from his mangled body, watching as his boyfriend screamed for help of any kind, to bring Eddie back.

He was beginning to feel the pain in his stomach, and as Eddie glanced down his eyes widened in horror. His clothes were soaked through with blood, just like the body on the concrete, being pried out of Richie’s arms and onto a gurney. He could hear Richie asking where they were taking him, if they were going to the hospital.

Eddie knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He knew that the ambulance can’t take away a dead body.

The only place he was going was into a body bag.

The look of pure heartbreak on Richie’s face as he watched him being carted away was the last thing he saw before everything once again, went black..

* * *

 

For some reason, Eddie assumed that when he woke up he would be in some version of heaven. Yet, when he opened his eyes he was in the hospital waiting room. He had no idea why he was here, after all why would there be any need? He was dead, that much was for certain.

It only took him a few short moments to realise that he wasn’t here for him, but for Richie. Richie had been involved in the accident too.

He could hear voices, both familiar and unfamiliar, and Eddie walked to the doorway and down the corridor. As he came to a stop outside of a room, he saw a nurse talking to Richie, who was only replying when he absolutely needed too. His voice was low, emotionless and Eddie’s stomach lurched.

He watched as the nurse checked over Richie’s vitals before giving him a sympathetic smile and heading to the door. Even though Eddie knew she couldn’t see him, he still ducked out of the way. Once she was gone, he stepped into the room and slowly walked over to the bed.

A part of him hoped that by some force of magic, Richie would be able to see him, and they would have this moment of closure. It didn’t happen, and Richie continued to stare into the empty room, eyes glassed over. Eddie swallowed, Richie might not have been able to see or hear him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.

“Hi Richie. I know you can’t hear me, or see me but I’m going to talk to you anyway. Everything might seem a little shit right now, but I promise you it’ll get better. You’ll move on from this and the losers, Bill, Bev, Stan, Ben and Mike, they’ll help you, they’ll get you through this.” If Eddie could cry, in that moment, he would have. “Please don’t give up, don’t stop living your life to the fullest. Just so you know, dying is a lot more painful than I thought it would be. Not physically because I numbed the pain out, but emotionally? Watching you like this? It hurts so much Richie. I love you, I love you so much and I just wanted you to know that I’ll always be here. In your heart and in your head.”

He watched as Richie blinked a few times, as though somehow he had registered Eddie’s words, a few tears slipping down his cheeks and onto the white bedspread.

“Don’t cry,” Eddie breathed, moving forward just a little bit, his lips ghosting over Richie’s cheek. “I swear, you’re going to be alright...and I’ll see you but not too soon okay? I don’t want to see you for a very long time.”

Then, slowly, Eddie pressed his lips to Richie’s cheek. It was brief and as he pulled back, their eyes locked together.

“Eds?” Richie croaked out and Eddie smiled just a little bit, lifting a hand to brush over the skin of Richie’s cheekbones.

“I would tell you not to call me Eds, but you know I love it.” Eddie let his hand fall from Richie’s cheek and he stood up, backing up slightly as he felt the pull from the light radiating from the door. They didn’t say anything more, as there was nothing more that needed to be said.

Eddie was just glad that Richie’s face was the last thing he saw before he let himself go, soaring into the light.


End file.
